


Dread-fall

by HeathenVampires



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Halloween ish, Mostly just Valka being cute, and Cloudjumper pouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: It's been many years since she even had the chance, but Valka is keen to celebrate Dread-fall once again. Cloudjumper is not quite as enthusiastic.





	Dread-fall

**This one amused me a lot, poor big owl boy.**

**Dread-fall taken from Rise Of Berk, I just really like the name.**

-HTTYD-

Oh, it had been _years _since Valka had celebrated Dreadfall, not really feeling like she _could_ celebrate Berk's holidays, like she didn't have the right to when she had been gone for so long. But Hiccup had invited her to join in, and Valka joined in wholeheartedly.

Cloudjumper wasn't _quite_ as enamoured with the new (to Valka) tradition on Berk - dressing up the dragons.

Personally, Valka thought he looked rather fine. Maybe the fabric spines she'd made didn't all sit quite upright, and if he flared his fins too high they might all fall off. And maybe the white paint daubed on his scales was cracking a bit where it had dried out too much. But he was humouring her, following the lead of the other dragons on Berk who were all happily getting decorated for the season.

Toothless - the Alpha now! - dashed past, something in his gummy mouth that he was roaring laughter around. Hiccup was chasing him, slowing to a stop when he spotted her and beaming brightly. Oh, she'd missed him so, was so blessed by all the gods to be able to have this second chance with her son.

"Looking good Cloudjumper! Bewilderbeast, right?"

"Yes, well, Dread-fall is when we remember those no longer with us" both turned eyes to Stoick's statue, which had been decorated for the night too "and so I thought I'd choose someone very dear that Cloudjumper and I lost."

Hiccup nodded, quiet as he hugged her but smiling when he pulled away.

"I'm really glad your here mom."

Lump thick in her throat, Valka swallowed and smiled in turn.

"And here I'll stay. Not sure the costume will stay on."

Hiccup laughed, nodding.

"Yeah. There's a betting pool on how long until Whip and Lash figure out the paint is edible _again _and ruin Bucket's hard work. I better go, Toothless stole my paintbrush!"

And with that, her son rushed off. Valka smiled after him, heart full of love for her wonderful boy.

When she turned back to her dragon, Cloudjumper was not so touched, still definitely pouting as one of his spines flopped down into his face. He huffed, almost dislodging it completely. Valka hurried over and fixed it up, Cloudjumper rolling his eyes all the while.

He might burn the whole thing to cinders later, but at least they had joined in.

-HTTYD-

**I can honestly just _see _Cloudjumper sulking the whole way through this. Poor baby.**


End file.
